


Procrastination

by badwolfchild



Series: Boredom [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: If there is one thing Peter has learned about his CI, it's that for as smart as he is, he has the attention span of a ten year old.





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of one of my older works. I was rereading it and thought that it's still a good story, it just needs some touching up.

Neal lets out his tenth sigh of the hour, causing Diana to look up and glare at the ex-con.

 

"Caffrey, will you find something to do, like the mortgage fraud case Peter gave you an hour ago."

 

Neal glares as she gets back to work. He opens his desk drawer, looking for something to do. Inside he spots a bag of chips he threw in once. He struggles to get the bag open, the sound echoing throughout the white collar unit. Jones, now irritated, storms over and just rips the bag out of his hands to open himself. He throws the bag down and heads back to his desk without a word.

 

Neal, realizing it's probably  _ not  _ the best idea to bother two people who carry guns, shrinks down in his seat and quietly eats his snack, twirling his pen as he does so. He then starts the most common procrastinating move; drawing.

 

Almost two hours later he finishes and, looking at the clock, notices he needs to finish the report in an hour if he wants to get home to June's on time.

 

He quickly finishes the report (with 15 minutes to spare) so he runs it up to Peter's office, knocking then entering the room without waiting for an answer. He bursts in while putting on his hat and dropping the report on the desk in one swift move.

 

"'Night Peter." Neal tries to make a quick escape, but is stopped by Peter's voice.

 

"Neal wait," He turns around and takes his hat back off. "It took you," Peter glances at his watch. "Four hours to write one report." He raised a brow.

 

"Well, Peter, I may have gotten a  _ little  _ off track..." Neal starts what both him and Peter knows is a lame excuse for the tardiness.

 

Peter sighs, too tired to deal Neal’s horrible excuse, and finally glances down at the report for the first time. He blinks a few times, not sure if he’s seeing this right, and stares back at Neal.

 

"Hey, Neal?" Peter keeps his voice even, but that seems to only make Neal  _ more  _ nervous.

 

"Yeah buddy?" Neal flashes the famous Caffrey grin.

 

"Why does this report have a border of what looks to be a brick wall with vines and flowers growing on it?"

 

"Because I couldn't think of anything else at the time to draw as a border?" His answer sounding more like a question.

 

"You know, Neal, back when I was in school if we doodled on our work the teacher would make us redo the assignment."

 

Neal groans. "You want me to redo the report, don't you." Neal states.

 

Peter smiles. "There's that brain of yours in use. But don't worry, this isn't going to be thrown out."

 

Neal is more confused than ever. "Then why...?"

 

The older man smirks. "It's going on the fridge."

 

Neal looks at Peter like he couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Okay, then. I'm just going to go do this report again." He turns on his heel and heads back to his desk, glancing back up at Peter's office as he does so.


End file.
